Good Morning Reality
by Kimberley Francisca
Summary: Adam Lambert has a few things to straighten out in his interview with Good Morning America. Kradam Bromance, slash if you squint. No Lemons! Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I am a huge Kradam fan and this is what I think should have been Adam's first interview. I do not know if Adam was actually on Good Morning America at all, that was just the show I chose. Again, NONE OF THIS HAPPENED and it in no way integrates with what did. With that said… Onwards!**

American Idol winner Kris Allen was extremely excited as he sat down on the couch with his wife Katy - he was about to watch Adam Lambert's first official morning interview after Idol. He had personally shifted all of the interviews he himself had so he could watch. Katy could sense his excitement and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her and noticed his leg was bouncing unconsciously un anticipation. He laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Adam good luck, then settled back into the faded leather couch to watch.

Adam Lambert didn't get nervous. He got excited. And currently he was as excited as he could ever be, about to have his very own interview on Good Morning America. It was an honor and he knew just about everyone he cared about would be watching him in a few minutes. His had been receiving texts from all his close friends and of course his family, wishing him luck and rooting him on, so he wasn't surprised when it buzzed once again: A text from Kris.

_Knock 'em dead!_

This made Adam smile. Kris knew how important this was to him.

_Thanks, man! You watching? _He replied.

Of course Kris was watching. Kris had casually mentioned that he had interviews that morning and he'd watch it if he remembered, though the fact that he had texted Adam right before the show started told him that he was definitely watching. *_Buzzzzz_*

_Of course. But you already knew that!_

Touche!

'Mr Lambert!' A woman with one of those wireless headsets knocked on his door and poked her head in. 'You're on in five!'

'Thanks!'

The woman disappeared and Adam put his phone on the dresser with the rest of his stuff - it was forbidden to bring phones on set, obviously. He checked his hair and his makeup one last time and then made his way out to the set. As he walked he bounced a little and shook his arms out to get rid of some of the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins.

When the cameras started rolling, it was all go. Adam struggled not to be distracted by the crew running around behind the cameras and to sit in the same position for more than 10 seconds at a time. It was different without Kris beside him. He didn't have anyone he could look to to be reassured.

'Adam Lambert, good morning! Welcome!' The interviewer… Adam couldn't remember her name… Smiled hugely at him and he mirrored her.

'Thank you, it's great to be here.'

'You know, we were all on the edges of our seats as we watched you last night. Your voice… Is so amazing! It's already obvious from your huge fanbase on Idol that you're going to become huge in the Music Industry.'

'Thanks! That's great to hear. I mean, I hope I become huge, anyway. That would be a dream come true!' Adam laughed.

'Your stage presence is just amazing! It's so… Powerful! Honestly, it's a wonder you didn't win!' The crowd cheered in agreement but Adam didn't laugh at that. 'Thanks.. But I think that Kris Allen really deserved the win.'

'Yes, of course, but just from your sheer talent on stage it was a bit of a shock when you didn't win. I mean, I was definitely disappointed when you didn't win. Are you sad you didn't win?'

Adam waited for the clapping to die down and then spoke. 'No. I've known Kris for a long time now, he's a great guy with real talent and as I said before I do think he deserved to win. For us, it wasn't a competition anyway. We both have this huge passion for music and we just enjoyed sharing it with each other.'

'I think I have many people here that disagree with you….' The woman said, leaning in as if telling a secret. This slightly annoyed Adam that she kept pressing the topic, but he didn't let it show on his face. It seemed as if she was trying to get his "true" feelings, to get him to say something controversial so it would bring in publicity for the show. Of course, the crowd went wild.

Well, if it was his true feelings they wanted, that's what they were going to get.

'That's very sweet,' he began. 'But can I just say something?' He waited for the woman to nod eagerly and then leaned forward as if to tell her a secret, slightly mocking her. 'Saying that I "should have won" is a hurtful comment to both Kris and I and it doesn't interest me at all. I just want to say this so that hopefully no one else will make the same mistake. Kris Allen didn't win Idol because i'm gay, as some of you think, or because I somehow messed up and didn't perform my best. His win wasn't my failure. He won because of his talent, nothing less. I feel absolutely fine losing to him because it couldn't go to a more deserving person. I couldn't be happier and it would be great if the media didn't make a fuss out of something that isn't a problem. Thanks.'

There was a pause. Adam smirked. He had hit home.

Kris had his eyes glued to the TV, mouth slightly hanging open. He couldn't believe Adam had just done that for him. On National television, too! He could feel Katy watching him, worried, squeezing his hand to try and get a response; but Kris was too preoccupied watching Adam.

ϟ 'What you're saying _is_ mean and I know it's not just you - i'm sorry that you have to take the hit - but leaning in like you're telling a secret and then saying something like that on Nation television is not as effective as you'd think. I know for a fact that Kris Allen is watching this now and you just insulted him.' To finish his speech, Adam turned to look at the camera and Kris felt like he was looking him directly in the eyes. 'Kris, you're an amazing person with amazing talent. Don't let anyone make you feel like you're anything less.'

The interviewer composed herself as the camera switched back to her. 'Okay, we need to go to commercial, but ah.. Thank you for that, Adam. We'll be back with American Idol runner up Adam Lambert in just a moment. Don't go away.' ϟ

'I have to go.' Kris said, grabbing his jacket and keys. He walked out the door and heard Katy behind him. 'Kris-' but the door shut before she could say anything else. He didn't turn back. _Sorry Katy. _He thought. _I just have to see Adam._

The audience was very cautious when asking him questions during the break. No one mentioned Kris, just his music and his general experience on Idol. It was a nice break from the intensity of the interview and Adam wondered if he had got too intense and personal for a morning interview. He didn't regret it though, it needed to be said sometime. Why not now?

Adam knew that as soon as the camera started rolling again the interviewer was going to grill him about Kris, and he was right. 'Good Morning, America!' She said. 'If you've just joined us, we're here with American Idol runner up Adam Lambert and we're talking about his room-mate and main competition, Kris Allen, who won Idol last night.' She turned from the camera to Adam. 'Now, I hear a lot of rumors of you and Kris getting close during the tour Idol, some people even going so far as to call your relationship a "Bromance" and giving you the couple nickname of "Kradam". How do you respond to people calling you that?'

Adam knew she was taking a dig at him, but laughed anyway. "Bromance", that's sweet. Yeah, we shared a room the whole time we were on Idol, so we ended up doing almost everything together and yeah, we got pretty close in that time.'

'I think what everyone wants to know is if it ever became anything _more_? Was there ever anything there that wasn't _just_ friendship? I heard that you have a crush on Kris!' The woman laughed good naturedly.

If Adam Lambert ever blushed, he would have blushed then. Of course he wasn't going to tell everyone how much he really liked Kris. _Especially _Kris. 'Yeah, well - he's a good looking man! It would be hard not to have a crush on Kris. I know i'm not the only one.' Adam laughed and the audience laughed, screamed and clapped, egging him on. 'A crush is harmless, though, you know. It's just a crush. It's nothing. What really matters is that we're really great friends who came from entirely different backgrounds, but were able to put their differences decide to have a great time. We've accepted each other and there's a lot of mutual respect that grew from that.'

Kris got to the studio and was frustrated to see that the interview was still in session. He had an idea though - a wacky, out there idea that he knew Adam would love. He made his way through the crowd outside the window where Adam was being interviewed. He found a girl with a cardboard sign that said** I HEART**** ADAM LAMBERT** and tapped her on the shoulder. 'I'll pay you $5 if you let me use that.' He pointed to the sign. The girl's eyes widened. 'Hey, you're…. Sure!' She handed the sign over and he fished five bucks out of his pocket. Then he realized. 'Hey… You got a marker?'

'Yeah… Just sign it afterwards!' She gave him the marker and he nodded then pushed through the crowd to the front. Now…

Adam was in the middle of telling everyone what his favorite moments on Idol were when one of the crew members made it impossible for Adam to ignore him. He was waving wilding, grabbing the attention of… everyone. When Adam finally gave in and looked at him briefly, he pointed urgently behind Adam. Curious, Adam turned and burst out laughing.

Kris was there, with a huge smile on his face and holding a sign that said:

**HEY ADAM**

**THANKS MAN!**

**MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**- KRIS**

Adam abandoned interview protocol and left his chair to start talking to Kris through the window. Or try to, at least. Adam knew that the camera was now trained on them as they air high fived through the glass, laughing. Kris raised an eyebrow at Adam, then raised the sign again and flipped it over so it read:

**I HEART ****ADAM LAMBERT**

This made Adam double over laughing while Kris made his eyes really wide and yelled 'WHOOOO!' loud enough to be heard through the glass. The rest of the crowd screamed too. Kris then started jumping up and down and waving the sign like a fangirl, not caring that he was making a fool of himself on National television. He then started laughing at himself along with Adam and everyone on the set.

This was _definitely_ a morning to remember!

**A/N: If you were expecting some sort of slash, you're out of luck, sorry! This was obviously not intended as a slash, but if I get enough responses, I might consider making this a two-shot and showing Adam's personal thank you to Kris. xD**

**Please please please review! **


End file.
